The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Veronica, botanically known as Veronica austriaca×Veronica spicata and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Baby Blue’.
The new Veronica is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Hillegom, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new Veronica cultivars with numerous attractive flowers and good garden performance.
The new Veronica originated from a cross-pollination of an unnamed proprietary selection of Veronica austriaca, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unnamed proprietary selection of Veronica spicata, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Veronica was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination grown in a controlled greenhouse environment in Hillegom, The Netherlands in June, 2004.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by vegetative cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Hillegom, The Netherlands, since 2006, has shown that the unique features of this new Veronica are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.